My Best Frustration
by loveekar3
Summary: He broke probably one of the most sacred rules of being in a relationship. Trust. Boy, was she a mess. Not literally, but emotionally. "Nya. You know I'd do anything for you right? I'd even take a bullet for you because that's how much I love you.." Will they make up or break up? "I don't ever want to loose you..." She panted, locking her gaze with his. Nya picked up her hand and..


**A/N: I thought of this one-shot, a while back ago. (: And I thought it would be hella cute! (: I'd always figured that if Nya ever gets upset with Jay, this is how it would play out. So here it is! FYI, I don't own Ninjago or any of their characters :( I also do not own this quote. R&amp;R(:**

_"If you're angry at someone you love, hug that person. And mean it. You may not want to hug which is all the more reason to do so. It's hard to stay angry when someone shows they love you, and that's precisely what happens when we hug each other." - Walter Anderson_

* * *

**Best Frustration**

The blistering sun shone throughout all of the bounty. The sun was sweltering and the heat-wave kept the _Ninjas_ sweating like crazy. Training. Today was training day for them, but Jay was no-where to be found.

"Hey? Where's Jay?" Questioned Lloyd as he wiped his brow.

"Hmmm... Not that you've mentioned it." Cole inquired as he glanced around the deck. "It has been pretty quiet around here..."

"Oh no..." Murmured Kai as he dropped his katana. "Cole, why don't we go searc-"

Zane interrupted Kai, "I will send my falcon to seek for Jay, but in the meantime, you guys go too. That'll way well find him faster. I'll inform Sensei about your whereabouts and start the preparations for lunch.

Cole walked towards the rail of the bounty, leaning against it. Observing the waves of sand, "What trouble did you get yourself into this time Jay..." He gritted his teenth, worried for the safety of his brother.

After 20 minutes of searching and calling out to Jay. Kai was getting frustrated and the heat was finally starting to get to him. "UGH!" He sighed in frustration. "We are never going to find him and all I see is sand!"

Cole was just about to agree with him and turn around. But he spotted a blur of blue sprawled on the sand. "Hey! Look over there!" He shouted as he sprinted towards it.

It turns out that blur of blue was Jay. He was stretched out, motionless surrounded by heaps on metal. They quickly informed Zane through their commlinks and rushed Jay to the hospital, luckily he only had a broken leg.

Zane was chopping bits of potatoes, when he noticed Nya entering the kitchen.

"Zane?"

He rinsed his hands and wiped them onto his pink apron. "How can I assist you, Nya?"

"Have you seen Jay? I've been looking for him all day and I haven-" Nya noticed Zane tensed up, when she mentioned her boyfriend. "Zane?... Do you know something I don't?" She asked innocently.

"Uh, Nya. I think it'll be best if you take a seat.." Once he briefly explained Jay's current situation, Zane was flabbergasted Nya did not cry. She just abruptly stood up and left without uttering a single word...

* * *

Upon entering her room, Nya slammed the door shut and slid down to the ground. Nya was upset, hurt, disappointed, and overall _heartbroken._ Jay promised her, he wouldn't test out anymore inventions, but much to her dismay, he lied. It's a crumpling feeling. It's a feeling that makes you desperate for attention, approval, and affection. It makes you feel nauseous. It kills your self esteem, your trust, everything. It's like you're on your first roller coaster; everything's too fast to comprehend, and as you are plunged down that steep hill your stomach lurches into your throat, choking you and making a huge tangle of organs and intestines. And when the ride ends things are a bit clearer, but everything is still dizzy and you are a bit numb. Or, worse, all your nerves are alive as ever and your senses are heightened. You want to go back on the ride again, because maybe next time the ride will be easier on you, and it will be as if it never hurt you.

Her light brown eyes grew _misty_ and she hugged her knees tighter. She tried not to, she did, but one perfectly round drop edged down her numb cheek. She covered her face with both hands and quietly sobbed.

Nya ears failed to pickup the on-coming footsteps, that was until she heard laughter. Not just anyone's laughter, Jay's laughter. She quickly stood up and took a glance at the mirror. 'I look awful..' Pondered Nya as she gazed at the girl with puffy red eyes and nose. Sniffling back some tears, she managed to fix herself up a bit.

A soft knock on her door, brought her out of her thoughts. Followed by a masculine voice, "Nya?" When she didn't answer him, the doorknob began to slowly turn. "Nya?.. I'm coming in alright?"

Nya doesn't want to see Jay, not right now. Doesn't he know? He's done enough damaged already? She grabbed a water bottle on her nightstand hurled it at him when he was in plain sight. "My aim is usually better." Directed Nya unable to hide the dissapointment in her tone.

Jay, who was on crutches managed to duck at the last minute. "Then it looks like lady-lucks on my side today!" Joked Jay as he entered her room. "You should come with a warning sign? Like a _beware-of-dogs!_" Realizing what he just said. Jay tried to take it back as fast as it came out. "I wasn't calling you a do-g? I swear it's just- ugh.."

Nya stared long and hard at Jay, debating whether or not she should throw her comb next. "What do you want, Jay?" She questioned him with a hint of annoyance.

He blew out air and sighed. "Look. Nya? I just wanted to apologized to you..." He looked down at the ground and continued. "I know, I said I wouldn't test out anymore of my inventions. And you're probably really upset with me, right now..." Jay stopped and played with his hands a bit, "I just want you to know that.."

"You're sorry?" Nya repeated.

"Yeaaah... I guess."

"You guessed?" She asked shocked, disbelief probably writen all over her features.

"No. No! I mean it. I truly meant it."

"Jay." Nya called out to him, causing him to glance up. "You scared me half to death, today.." She chocked out, tears began to well up in her eyes once more. "I-I don't know if I can ta-ke this an-ym-ore..." She whispered, covering her face with her hands.

She heard Jay struggling to reach her, due to his crutches. "What do you m-ean? You don't know if you can take this anymo-re?" Jay said as he pryed her hands away from her face."Nya?" He said as his blue eyes peered down at her. "Ny-a?" His voiced _cracked_ when she wouldn't look at him.

"How do I know.. There won't be a next time? Jay..."

"You won't." He answered sincerely. This caused her, to look up at him for a mere second. "I'm a ninja and I don't know if I'll be okay next week or the next or in two months. No one does.." He said as he lifted her chin up a bit more. "I just know, that I want to spend every single second of it with you." He said as his thumb wiped off freshly stained tears.

Nya took Jay's words to heart, but she still didn't feel quite happy with him. He broke, probably one of the most sacred rules of being in a relationship. _Trust._ A relationship without trust is like having a phone with no service. And what do you do with a phone with no service? You play games...

Jay was letting it all soak into Nya. He took a chance and scanned her over. Boy, was she a mess. Not literally, but emotionally, yes. Her light brown eyes were watery and puffy, her sniffling stopped, but it was still heard every now and then. She was still quite an enchanting sight to look at. He felt awful for putting her through so much. He caressed her cheek as a symbol of comforting.

The silence wasn't awkward for them, it was a more comfortable feeling. That was, until one of Jay's crutches slipped and fell, causing them to jump at the sudden noise. He grasped Nya's forearm for support and she helped him onto her bed.

Both of their eyes locked gazed. Jay stared into Nya's light brown almond eyes. As for Nya, she was mesmerized by Jay's dark blue ocean-like eyes. She felt his breath tickling her upper lip. "Nya, I'm soo-" He was cut off short by Nya's soft lips pressing against his. Jay took no time in stalling and eagerly returned the kiss pouring as much passion as Nya did. Jay nibbled on her lower lip, wanting access. She opened slightly, teasing him, which cause a moan to escape Jay's lips. She giggled at his reaction, but soon regretted it because his tongue slipped right in, causing her to moan. Jay could taste the sweetness of cherry's, devouring his tastebuds. While Nya tasted the enduring enjoyable taste of saccharine mint chocolate chip's, dancing on her tongue.

Pulling away shortly, for the lack of oxygen. Their foreheads rested amongst each other's. They were both gazing at each other with tenderness filled in their eyes. "I don't ever want to loose you..." Panted Nya.

"Shhh, don't think about that alright? I'm still right here." Jay puffed out never breaking eye contact. "Nya. You know I'd do anything for you right? I'd even take a bullet for you because that's how much I love you.." He finished off with a grin.

Nya picked up her hand and...

_***Slap***_

"Ny-a?!" Jay asked astonished, rubbing throbbing his left check. Jay was so confused. 'I thought I was saying all the right words?' He supposed.

"That's for making me worry! And this...-"

**_*Slap*_**

"This is for breaking your promise.. And this- this-_is._."

Nya pulled him back down for another kiss. His eyes went wide in shock, but he quickly closed them to enjoy the moment. Her hands were ruffling his light brown hair and his were making little circle-motions behind her back. This kiss wasn't as long as the first one, but none-the-less it was just as meaningful as the first one. After pulling back, Nya finished her sentence.

"Because.. You're _my_ best frustration.."

* * *

**True Love- is the _frustration,_ the confusion, the blank state of mind one gets into when they know they can't be with their loved one.**

**Well! That was it! I hope you liked it (: I was working on this all night long. Lol. I really adore Nya and Jay as a couple, they have so much in common, it's too adorable!(: Don't forget to review, any type of _criticism_ is accepted. I really want to know what I'm doing right or wrong. **


End file.
